Même au plus profond de la nuit
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Makuba est épuisé. Cela fait des jours que sa fille pleure, refuse de se calmer malgré tous les soins qu'il lui porte et lui donne envie de pleurer, à lui aussi. Ajouté à cela qu'il s'est brouillé avec Seto et que sa femme n'est jamais à la maison. -Makuba adulte- -Pur amour fraternel- -Fluff- -Siblingshipping (Makuba x Sérénity) mentionné -Probablement une Sérénity ooc-.


Les pleurs et les cris du bébé ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Makuba avait la jambe tout endolorie et fatiguée à force d'appuyer et de relâcher son pied du berceau en un long geste continu, saccadé et interminable. Le petit lit pour bébé grinçait, l'enfant pleurait et le reste de la maison était figée dans le silence. Seulement les couinements du berceau, les hurlements du bébé et le silence pesant de la maison. Ces bruits seuls résonnaient aux oreilles de Makuba depuis si longtemps qu'il n'osait plus respirer trop fort ou reprendre la parole -pour parler à qui, de toute façon ?- de peur de briser quelque chose de mystique et de sacré. Il s'y résolut pourtant. Ne serait-ce que pour sortir de cette lassitude fatiguée et pesante dans laquelle il avait plongé et qui l'engourdissait.

"Cerise, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie, soupira-t-il d'un ton qui se cassa comme un sanglot."

Il aurait bien pleuré, lui aussi. Après tout, il était épuisé, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Usé jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, dans la moindre parcelle de chair, dans le plus petit muscle. Usé, surtout, dans son coeur. C'était comme si tout ceux qu'il aimait s'étaient détournés de lui. Pas méchamment, pas haineusement, mais avec consternation et une pointe de déception. Son frère, sa femme. Sa fille elle-même paraissait exaspérée d'avoir un tel père. Sinon, pourquoi hurlerait-elle de la sorte, avec toute la force de ses petits poumons de bébé, si ce n'était pour faire comprendre à tous à quel point elle était malheureuse ? Makuba avait pourtant tout essayé pour la calmer. Il lui avait donné son biberon et était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Il l'avait baignée et changée dans des vêtements propres qui fleuraient bon la lessive et était certain que ce n'était pas la saleté qui la gênait. Il avait vérifié sa température et était assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il l'avait cajolée, bercée, embrassée, et pourtant ses pleurs refusaient de cesser. Il s'était rarement senti aussi inutile, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'abattement le plus complet.

Une brusque envie de pleurer le submergea. Il se sentait si seul. Si inutile. Si décevant. Pour tout le monde. Son frère. Sa femme. Même sa fille était exaspérée par sa nullité.

"Cerise, _s'il te plaît !_ exhala-t-il dans un long souffle qui s'étrangla."

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle il était effondré depuis des heures, la tête pesante et la jambe endolorie. Lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement, le moindre de ses muscles se crispa avec douleur et il émit un gémissement si bas que personne ne l'aurait entendu. Il était si fatigué...

Makuba, malgré la souffrance de son corps courbaturé, se pencha sur le berceau et souleva avec précaution le bébé dans ses bras, la blottissant contre lui en un petit nid protecteur et tout chaud. L'enfant hoqueta un instant, puis se mit à hurler de plus belle. Makuba n'en fut même pas abattu. Il avait essayé de la câliner maintes fois et ça n'avait jamais marché. Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles été différentes cette fois-ci ?

"Cerise. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer. Arrête de pleurer. Arrête..."

Sa voix se cassa dans un gémissement. Ses beaux yeux gris-violet se gonflèrent de grosses larmes qui brouillèrent les traits de sa fille, si semblables aux siens. Elle avait hérité, en effet, de la douceur déterminée de ses traits, de ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés et de ses beaux iris gris-violet. Et elle semblait tout aussi malheureuse que lui. Plusieurs larmes lourdes de détresse perlèrent à l'extrême bord des cils de Makuba et chutèrent sans bruit sur le sol et sur le pyjama rose du bébé. Il avala comme il put la boule douloureuse qui bloquait sa gorge et renifla. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer.

Son frère l'avait prévenu. Il se souvenait aussi clairement de la scène que si elle s'était passée la veille, mais après tout, c'était normal. Cette scène avait été la scène finale de sa séparation avec son frère, à qui il avait été solidarisé depuis tant et tant d'années. Une séparation, c'était comme cela qu'il le ressentait, même si ça n'avait jamais rien eu de définitif. Si son frère et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis lors, c'était parce qu'ils se morfondaient chacun dans leur coin, assommés par le poids de leur culpabilité l'un envers l'autre et, plus que tout, le manque de l'autre qui les travaillait. Et Makuba, celui qui avait initié cette séparation, n'aurait jamais osé retourner auprès de son frère pour lui demander pardon. Parce que son frère l'avait prévenu et qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Curieux de sa part, lui qui voyait en son frère un modèle à suivre depuis toujours. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait prendre des initiatives par lui-même, paraître indépendant de toute attache fraternelle devant sa femme, peut-être parce que... Pour dire vrai, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais quoi que fût la sombre et confuse raison de sa décision, il la regrettait terriblement à présent. Et il avait si honte de lui-même qu'il n'osait pas retourner vers son frère, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Parce que Seto l'avait prévenu et qu'il avait refusé de l'écouter. Makuba s'en souvenait.

 _"Makuba, c'est insensé, avait protesté son frère en se tournant vers lui avec indignation, confusion et -Makuba s'en apercevait à présent- une crainte immense._

 _-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensé, Seto, avait répondu Makuba avec calme, sûr de sa décision. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir vivre ma vie de famille dans ma propre demeure, dans un lieu que j'aurais choisi ?"_

 _Cet argument avait été, déjà, une première blessure. Car cette vie de famille dont Makuba parlait, il en excluait son frère de par la décision qu'il avait prise, et s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le moment -il aimait trop son frère pour vouloir se séparer de lui-, Seto s'était senti subitement mis de côté par son petit frère, qui avait partagé toute sa vie durant toutes ces années. Mais il n'en avait rien dit. Car la décision de Makuba était bien, de ce point de vue-là, quelque chose de sensé. Les frères standards ne passent pas leur vie ensemble. Ils ne bâtissent pas leur vie de couple l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne regardent pas grandir leurs enfants l'un à côté de l'autre. Bien sûr, Seto et Makuba n'étaient pas des frères standards. Mais tout à leur querelle, l'un comme l'autre semblaient l'avoir oublié._

 _"Là n'est pas la question, avait grommelé Seto en réponse. Pour vivre une vie de famille, d'abord faut-il que cette famille soit soudée. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux aptitudes de mère et d'épouse de Sérénity."_

 _L'oeil de Makuba s'était subitement assombri de colère. Il aimait son frère, mais celui-ci avait eu l'injustice de dénigrer sa femme bien-aimée, et le sang de Makuba s'était enflammé d'indignation._

 _"Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte, Seto ? s'était-il emporté. Tu ne la connais même pas ! C'est à peine si tu lui parles lorsque tu la croises !"_

 _Cette colère avait été une deuxième blessure. Car ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Kaiba. Sérénity, elle non plus, qui pourtant, si douce et si gentille, voyait souvent plutôt le bien que le mal chez les gens, n'avait jamais manifesté une réelle envie de tisser des liens avec son beau-frère. Au début, si, pour faire plaisir à Makuba et consolider leur famille. Kaiba aussi, à sa manière, avait essayé. Pour faire plaisir à Makuba et pour consolider leur famille. Mais outre cela, ils n'avaient rien d'autre en commun. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Au moins, Kaiba avait-il cessé d'appeler sa belle-sœur "Wheeler" et employait son charmant prénom de Sérénity. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Makuba._

 _"Je ne la fréquente peut-être pas assidûment, mais je l'ai assez observée pour voir qu'il n'y a aucun sens des responsabilités chez elle, l'avait détrompé Seto. Cette fille aime sortir, rencontrer des gens et avoir de nombreuses activités. Elle ne sera jamais une mère et une épouse présente et concernée, c'est impossible._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! avait rugi Makuba en abattant ses paumes à plat sur la table."_

 _Il aimait son frère, mais son coeur ne pouvait tolérer qu'il dénigre ainsi sa bien-aimée. Cette colère avait été une troisième blessure pour Seto. Makuba n'avait jamais été réellement en colère contre lui; toutes les fois qu'il lui avait fait des reproches, c'était avec une fermeté douce, une indignation inquiète et un amour sincère. Il ne le sermonnait pas par haine mais par amour. Sauf cette fois-ci, où Makuba avait véritablement été très en colère contre son frère aîné. La rage dans son oeil gris-violet, la crispation exaspérée de sa mâchoire, la raideur furieuse de son corps avaient frappé Seto comme un coup de poing. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait raison, quoi qu'il eût, pour le bonheur de son frère, préféré avoir tort._

 _"Puisque la femme que j'aime t'insupporte, je crois qu'il n'y a pas à tergiverser plus longtemps, avait tranché Makuba sous l'effet de sa colère maîtrisée. Sérénity, Cerise et moi déménagerons demain, dès que les cartons seront prêts. Nous ne t'indisposerons pas plus longtemps."_

 _Puis, il avait tourné les talons. Seto n'avait rien osé dire, il était encore ébranlé par la fureur ouverte de son petit frère à son égard, et peut-être sentait-il aussi qu'il était allé trop loin. La culpabilité, déjà, creusait de lourds sillons dans son coeur. A la porte, Makuba s'était arrêté, peut-être lentement rattrapé par le poids de ce que ses paroles voulaient dire, et le besoin paniqué de faire savoir à son frère que son départ n'était pas une séparation, qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter..._

 _"Tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu veux, avait-il ajouté avant de sortir."_

 _Cela avait été la quatrième blessure. Seto et lui ne s'étaient plus revus depuis._

Tout à coup, Makuba sentait de nouveau sur ses épaules le lourd poids de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait repoussé son frère, tenté de faire fleurir une nouvelle famille loin de lui, avait déversé sa colère sur son inquiétude et sa douceur de grand frère protecteur. Car Makuba s'en rendait compte, à présent : Seto n'avait jamais contesté ses décisions, dénigré Sérénity et fait valoir son avis, fut-il douloureux à entendre, par égoïsme ou par esprit de contradiction. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il aimait son frère et souffrait de penser qu'il pourrait souffrir. C'était si simple, et Makuba s'en voulait tant d'être passé à côté.

Il reposa doucement sa fille qui hurlait dans son berceau. Il recula jusqu'au canapé et s'assit, le corps et le coeur si lourds, si affaiblis, mis à bout par sa femme éternellement absente et sa fille éternellement malheureuse. Car Seto avait eu raison. Sérénity n'avait rien d'une bonne mère. Elle était, dans son esprit, encore une jeune femme libre et fraîche, toute désireuse de découvrir le monde après tant d'années gâchées par la cécité qui lui était promise lorsqu'elle était enfant. Une femme charmante, gracieuse, douce, brillante, une femme qui attirait à elle admiration et allégresse, mais qui ne pouvait pas tolérer de vivre recluse et restreinte par un enfant. Depuis presque les premiers jours de son aménagement avec Makuba, son époux, et leur petite fille, elle avait été toujours absente, toujours de sortie ici et là. Parfois, elle ne rentrait même pas le soir. Et Makuba s'était retrouvé seul à s'occuper de leur enfant qui pleurait nuit et jour. Peut-être parce que sa mère lui manquait, tout simplement. Seto avait eu raison et il avait refusé de l'écouter.

Makuba enfouit son visage dans ses mains, qui bientôt se mouillèrent des larmes lourdes de détresse et de manque d'amour qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

"Seto, gémit-il comme un enfant, comme le petit garçon aux joues rondes et aux grands yeux tout pleins de confiance qu'il avait été avant, ou plutôt comme toute personne qui se sent seule et vaine, privée de la personne qu'elle chérit le plus en ce monde, malgré tous et malgré tout.

-Makuba ? répondit la voix naturellement sévère mais adoucie, cette fois, d'inflexions inquiètes."

Makuba se redressa, hébété et incrédule, le coeur cognant de surprise dans sa poitrine. Seto se tenait près de lui dans l'obscurité de la pièce, vêtu d'un de ses vieux manteaux -le bleu foncé, celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il était venu le sauver des griffes de Pégasus, il y avait tant d'années-, ses yeux clairs tout pleins d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

"Se... Seto ? balbutia Makuba. Mais... qu'est-ce que... comment es-tu...

-La porte d'entrée était ouverte, répondit le grand frère par-dessus les hurlements de sa nièce. Je... J'ai croisé Sérénity en quittant la Kaiba Corp. tout à l'heure. Elle était entouré d'une cohorte d'amis et comme tu n'étais pas avec elle, j'ai pensé... que j'allais venir voir si tu allais bien. Je..."

Sa voix se renfrogna, car il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort, mais Kaiba continua avec sincérité :

"Je suis désolé de ne venir que maintenant. J'aurais dû... te rendre visite plus tôt."

Makuba était si fatigué qu'il n'avait plus la force de secouer la tête ou de répondre; tout juste eut-il celle de s'effondrer en avait contre la poitrine de son frère en exhalant un long sanglot épuisé et brisé, le sanglot d'un coeur qui souffre.

"Makuba..., soupira Kaiba avec incrédulité, car il pensait son petit frère toujours fâché et ne s'attendait pas à tant de désespoir de sa part."

Et Makuba continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son frère, le nez enfouit dans les plis frais de sa chemise verte, la joue pressée contre sa poitrine ferme et chaude, hoquetant, gémissant, appelant son frère comme s'il avait peur que tout à coup il s'en aille et ne l'abandonne à nouveau à sa peine et sa solitude. Mais Kaiba n'avait pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit; il avait, dès que son frère s'était effondré contre lui, refermé ses bras autour de son corps secoué de sanglots, l'avait attiré contre son coeur, avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux mi-longs, qui s'arrêtaient au bas de sa nuque. Makuba pleura et gémit longtemps, et pas une fois son grand frère ne le lâcha. Sa chaleur douce, ses câlins familiers et son odeur rassurante réparèrent lentement les blessures que leur dispute avaient causées, et lorsqu'enfin Makuba, épuisé, à bout de souffle et de larmes, s'arrêta de pleurer, il se sentait presque apaisé. Kaiba, avec précaution, tendit la main pour actionner l'interrupteur de la petite lampe de salon qui trônait sur la table et une lumière légère illumina un peu la pièce.

"Désolé, soupira Makuba avec lassitude tout en laissant sa joue appuyée contre le cou de son frère. Je suis tellement fatigué... Il y a des jours que Cerise ne cesse de pleurer et...

-De pleurer ? Elle m'a pourtant l'air tout à fait calme."

Incrédule, Makuba se redressa un peu. Tout à ses pleurs et sa détresse, il n'avait plus prêté attention à rien d'autre que ses larmes de souffrance et aux bras chauds de son frère. Mais Cerise, dans son berceau, avait cessé de pleurer. Finalement, peut-être ne hurlait-elle pas parce qu'elle était exaspérée par son père ou que sa mère lui manquait. Peut-être pleurait-elle car elle sentait que son papa était malheureux, tout simplement. Seto caressa légèrement l'épaule de son petit frère comme celui-ci s'affaissait de nouveau contre lui. La maison devint parfaitement silencieuse. Et Makuba comme Cerise, enfin, purent s'endormir d'un sommeil tranquille et lourd, tandis que Seto restait éveillé sans rien dire. Il veilla sur eux, même -surtout- au plus profond de la nuit.

/

 _[Je me dois de remercier Tomodachi Life, un jeu qui appartient à Nintendo et auquel je joue énormément ces temps-ci. Ayant rempli mon immeuble avec des personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh, une infinité de ships tous plus étranges les uns que les autres se sont réalisés, avec parfois des enfants, et bon sang, tout ça me donne envie d'écrire des fanfics ! Vous l'aurez deviné, dans Tomodachi Life, Makuba a épousé Sérénity et ils ont eu une fille prénommée Cerise, qui a les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris de son papa. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu Sérénity s'occuper de leur fille, et Makuba s'est retrouvé être un jeune père au foyer, d'où cette fanfic. Et puis, ça me donnait l'occasion d'écrire du fluff fraternel de Kaiba et Makuba w Pour l'anecdote, Makuba et Sérénity ont eu une seconde fille, aux yeux de son papa et de sa grande sœur et aux cheveux de sa maman, prénommée Candice. Voici qui me donne encore plus de matière à fanfics et à fluff fraternel ! Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse de connaître les autres ships et familles, j'adore parler de ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle.]_


End file.
